Fina
(in appearance) |affiliation= |occupation= |race=Human |gender=Female |height=167cm |weight=55kg |hair=Blond |eye=Red |type=playable |job=White Magus |limitbreak=2-6★: Holy Ray » Arch Blast » Innocent Glow » Heaven's Judgment (Fina) 5-7★: Judgment Cross (Lotus Mage Fina) |weapon= |armor= |japaneseva=Akane FujitaStar Ocean: Anamnesis |englishva=Shin-Fei Chen |gameplay=true |quotes=true |boss page=Fina (boss) |other appearances=true }} Fina is the tritagonist of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A White Mage, she is a mysterious girl encased in a crystal who grants Rain and Lasswell the power of visions so that they may save the world of Lapis from the Sworn Six of Paladia. Fina is a major character in both season one and two, and is set to be the focus character of season three. Fina appears in the game's logo alongside Rain's Crimson Saber and Lasswell's Purple Lightning. In battle, she wields a bow called Reincarnation. Profile Appearance Fina has red eyes and blond hair adorned with a flower and a hair clip. She wears a gray vest with a purple and white sleeveless jacket with a white hood and cloak similar to that of a traditional White Mage. She wears a purple and white skirt, black stockings, white boots, and black and white gloves. In season two, she wears an outfit that combines her old appearance with that of Dark Fina's. In season three, her new outfit is somewhat similar to her season two clothings, except now coloured blue instead of red along with a blue beret. Personality After breaking free from her crystal prison, Fina suffers from amnesia, losing all memories save for her name. She assumes a carefree attitude, resulting in unexpected commentary about a variety of seemingly obvious things. Due to her lack of general knowledge, Fina acts on her impulses with the innocence and curiosity of a child—sometimes to the detriment of Rain and Lasswell's mission. Nevertheless, she always tries her best and is determined to help others as much as she can. Her original personality, called "Dark Fina" by the party, was that of a brash young woman with an abrasive tongue, alienating others with her jibes and patronizing tone. She was fiercely determined and, from time to time, displayed sincerity similar to that of her more innocent self. She is something of a loner and is uninterested in explaining things to others. Fina and Dark Fina end up in separate bodies, with Fina becoming her own person once and for all. A point of contention between the two is their feelings regarding Rain: in her naivety and innocence, Fina struggles to acknowledge her love, whereas Dark Fina does not hesitate to make her feelings known. Fina feels the shadow of Dark Fina around her, but does her best to be stronger and more independent. It is revealed during the short story "Fina, Fragments of Memories" that Fina is Dark Fina's idealized version: cheerful, honest and free. During season two Fina becomes much more determined to shine after receiving her gifts as Dark Fina's "legacy", not only as a strong companion but to attract Rain's attention. She is quick to stand up for her allies, particularly Lasswell whose bond with her has grown stronger. She wants to help the needy and offers her healing magic wherever she can. She still sometimes struggles with self doubt, even to the point of tears, over her inability to be honest with Rain, and struggles in finding a way to help him after learning the truth of his actions. Although overall a much stronger and mature person, Fina is still prone to certain naivete, which is evidenced by her repeated attempts at doing a "sexy pose" which fail miserably as any witness is left puzzled at what she's trying to do in the first place. Story Season One Dark Fina's crystal encasement shatters during the assault on Grandshelt Castle by Veritas of the Dark. As with the other Sages of Hess, her prolonged stay had consequences, namely that of losing all of her memories (Fina's original personality being preserved, but dormant inside) and her power being reduced to a fraction of what it once was. As the Darklord departs, Rain and Lasswell bring the amnesiac Fina and the king of Grandshelt to the medics before leaving to prevent the Veritas from destroying the Wind Crystal in Dirnado. Fina follows them to Lodin and asks to join their crusade, as she seeks to stop the Sworn Six of Paladia and to regain her memories. Rain accepts despite Lasswell's reluctance. Fina's naivety inconveniences the party when she gets kidnapped by bandits in Lanzelt. After defeating the bandits in Lechios Hills, Fina reveals herself unscathed. She presents Rain and Lasswell with heathaze blooms, recalling Lasswell mentioning that having the blooms ease their journey. Resolving not to be a burden, Fina decided to look for the blooms, resulting in her going to the desert alone and being kidnapped. Lasswell reassures Fina that she is not a burden, much to her relief. She and Rain encourage Lasswell to drink the bloom's nectar, with her expressing that it was worth the trouble to obtain the bloom. Following their reunion, Lasswell finally accepts her in the party. In Grandport, the trio learns that the Veritas has gone to the Lanzelt Ruins and so they follow him but he bests them in battle. They hire a ship for Dirnado that stops at Kolobos Isle to unload some cargo. The trio escorts Emma to the Shrine of Decay so that she can see her mother. They meet Dr. Lazarov, the man responsible for the death of Emma's mother and the zombie plague on Kolobos, but he escapes. The trio bodyguards Emma back to Ghost Port Kolobos, where they bid her farewell, and resume the journey to Dirnado, but their ship is attacked by Leviathan. The trio is washed up on Maranda Coast where Fina wakes up before her comrades and fends several monsters. After Rain and Lasswell wake up and help her take care of the beasts, Fina is possessed by Dark Fina and asks Rain to choose Aldore or Hess before returning to normal, without recollection of the incident. They continue to Dilmagia where they ask the master engineer Lid to lend them an airship; she refuses to ask the military for one, but guides them to the Wind Shrine. They learn that Lid's brother Evan is working for the Sworn Six on the Invincible and that the first Cid is Veritas of the Heavens. They best him in battle, but he destroys the Wind Crystal nonetheless. Due to Lid now understanding the trio's purpose, she joins the party and helps them request an airship, which they use to travel to Olderion. They meet Nichol, who is searching for his younger sister Luka to purify the waters that protect the Aquapolis from monster attacks. The party escorts them to Lake Dorr since Luka's power shields the Water Crystal from harm. Fina overhears Luka's conversation with Nichol saying she's ready to sacrifice herself to purify the waters, but agrees to keep the secret. They discover that Leviathan is polluting the waters with his blood due to a wound inflicted by the Veritas of the Waters. Though the esper attacks them, Luka's prayer reaches him (causing him to attack the Veritas); Luka then gives Fina access to the Water Crystal, and descends to the bottom of the lake to purify the waters and heal Leviathan, though it may take her years to do so. Season Two Gameplay Fina is a story unit obtained after clearing Lechios Hills in the Lanzelt region; she joins the party at Level 20, at Rarity 2★, but can awakened up to 6★. Her job is listed as White Magus and her role is to provide Healing and Support. She has no Trust Master reward. As one of the main characters, she has several variants: the Halloween unit "White Witch Fina", the Japan-only "Hunter Fina" (part of a collaboration with Monster Hunter Explore), the permanent summer variant "Beach Time Fina", and the reward unit "Cheerleader Fina". Her Dark Fina persona has her own unit in addition to a summer variant, "Seabreeze Dark Fina". For Season Two, another variant was released. "Lotus Mage Fina", a 5-7★ Rare Summon with better stats than her story counterpart, and her skillset was reworked. She is one of the best healers, rivaling the likes of Ayaka, Folka and Aerith, while also adding the capacity to deal considerable magic damage. Like the other so-called CG units, Fina's Limit Burst ("Judgment Cross") is a FMV-like sequence, which damages all enemies and casts Auto-Life on the party. For season three, Fina is set to have a Blue Mage variant that will learn abilities through story progression. Fina also appears as a boss, fought at Lordless Castle - A Gamble Too Far along with the visions of Chizuru and Hayate. Other appearances Fina has appeared in the following games throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series: *''King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-'' as a playable character. *''Triple Triad'' as a card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Fina has made key guest appearances in the following non-''Final Fantasy'' games: *''Brave Frontier'' as a playable character. *''Monster Hunter Explore'' as an outfit. *''Imperial SaGa'' as a playable character. *''Star Ocean Anamnesis'' as a playable character. Gallery FFBE - Fina - Full body render.png|Full-body CG render (Season 1). FFBE Fina Season 2.png|Partial CG render (Season 2). FFBE Fina Season 3.png|Partial CG render (Season 3). FFBE Fina CG.png|Fina's promotional render. FFBE_Promo_Art.png|Promotional poster featuring Fina encased in crystal. FFBE Artwork2.png|Promotional poster featuring Fina, Lasswell and Hyoh. FFBE trio - Amano illustration.jpg|Artwork of Fina, Rain and Lasswell by Yoshitaka Amano. FF Brave Exvius Amano Artwork.png|Artwork of Rain, Lasswell and Fina facing Behemoth K by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE Artwork.png|Artwork of Fina, Lasswell and Rain designed by Ryōma Itō. FFBE - Season Two Key Art.jpg|Fina in Season Two key art by Yoshitaka Amano. Fina 2nd Anniversary Illustration.png|Illustration for the game's second anniversary. Fina Visual Works 1.jpg|Promotional image by Visual Works. Fina Visual Works 2.jpg|Promotional image by Visual Works. FFBE Cast.png|Fina and the cast of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius in the Touch It music video. FFBE Fina Dark Fina CG.png|Fina and Dark Fina in the Touch It music video. FFBE CG Fina LB.png|Lotus Mage Fina's limit burst. FFBE CG Fina LB4.png|Lotus Mage Fina's limit burst. FFBE CG Fina LB2.png|Lotus Mage Fina's limit burst. FFBE CG Fina LB3.png|Lotus Mage Fina's limit burst. FFBE Fina & Lid 2018 Natsu LB CG 1.png|Fina & Lid 2018 Summer's limit burst. FFBE Fina & Lid 2018 Natsu LB CG 2.png|Fina & Lid 2018 Summer's limit burst. FFBE Fina & Lid 2018 Natsu LB CG 3.png|Fina & Lid 2018 Summer's limit burst. FFBE Fina Ending.png|Fina at the ending of Season One. FFBE Fina, Rain, & Lasswell Season 2 Ending.png|Fina, with Rain and Lasswell, at the ending of Season Two. ;Sprites FFBE 009 Fina.png|No. 009 Fina (2★). FFBE 010 Fina.png|No. 010 Fina (3★). FFBE 011 Fina.png|No. 011 Fina (4★). FFBE 012 Fina.png|No. 012 Fina (5★). FFBE 637 Fina.png|No. 637 Fina (6★). FFBE 493 Beach Time Fina.png|No. 493 Beach Time Fina (4★). FFBE 494 Beach Time Fina.png|No. 494 Beach Time Fina (5★). FFBE 495 Beach Time Fina.png|No. 495 Beach Time Fina (6★). FFBE 620 Hunter Fina.png|No. 620 Hunter Fina (4★). FFBE 621 Hunter Fina.png|No. 621 Hunter Fina (5★). FFBE 622 Hunter Fina.png|No. 622 Hunter Fina (6★). FFBE 815 Fina.png|No. 815 Lotus Mage Fina (5★). FFBE 816 Fina.png|No. 816 Lotus Mage Fina (6★). FFBE 1082 Fina.png|No. 1082 Lotus Mage Fina (7★). FFBE 8006 White Witch Fina.png|No. 8006 White Witch Fina (4★). FFBE 8007 White Witch Fina.png|No. 8007 White Witch Fina (5★). FFBE 8008 White Witch Fina.png|No. 8008 White Witch Fina (6★). FFBE 8079 Cheerleader Fina.png|No. 8079 Cheerleader Fina (4★). FFBE 8080 Cheerleader Fina.png|No. 8080 Cheerleader Fina (5★). FFBE Beach Time Fina animation.gif|Beach Time Fina. FFBE Beach Time Fina animation2.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation3.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation4.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation5.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation6.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation7.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation8.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation9.gif| FFBE Hunter Fina animation.gif|Hunter Fina. FFBE Hunter Fina animation2.gif| FFBE Hunter Fina animation3.gif| FFBE Hunter Fina animation4.gif| FFBE Hunter Fina animation5.gif| FFBE Hunter Fina animation6.gif| FFBE Hunter Fina animation7.gif| FFBE Hunter Fina animation8.gif| FFBE Hunter Fina animation9.gif| FFBE Lotus Mage Fina animation.gif|Lotus Mage Fina. FFBE Lotus Mage Fina animation2.gif| FFBE Lotus Mage Fina animation3.gif| FFBE Lotus Mage Fina animation4.gif| FFBE Lotus Mage Fina animation5.gif| FFBE Lotus Mage Fina animation6.gif| FFBE Lotus Mage Fina animation7.gif| FFBE Lotus Mage Fina animation8.gif| FFBE Lotus Mage Fina animation9.gif| FFBE White Witch Fina animation.gif|White Witch Fina. FFBE White Witch Fina animation2.gif| FFBE White Witch Fina animation3.gif| FFBE White Witch Fina animation4.gif| FFBE White Witch Fina animation5.gif| FFBE White Witch Fina animation6.gif| FFBE White Witch Fina animation7.gif| FFBE White Witch Fina animation8.gif| FFBE White Witch Fina animation9.gif| FFBE Cheerleader Fina animation.gif|Cheerleader Fina. FFBE Cheerleader Fina animation2.gif| FFBE Cheerleader Fina animation3.gif| FFBE Cheerleader Fina animation4.gif| FFBE Cheerleader Fina animation5.gif| FFBE Cheerleader Fina animation6.gif| FFBE Cheerleader Fina animation7.gif| FFBE Cheerleader Fina animation8.gif| FFBE Cheerleader Fina animation9.gif| FFBE CG Fina Limit Burst.gif|Lotus Mage Fina's limit burst. FFBE Fina Sprite.gif|2★ Fina's Holy Ray partial animation. FFBE Heaven's Waters.gif|Heaven's Waters limit burst. FFBE Heaven's Judgment.gif|Heaven's Judgment limit burst. Etymology Her name might be a homage to the term Final Fantasy itself, as she was encased in a crystal, one of the core concepts of the series. Considering Fina as a short form of Serafina, this might be an allusion to Princess Sarah, a recurring name as well. Trivia *Her incredibly low chances of charming an enemy with Sexy Pose as Lotus Mage Fina (roughly 1,5%) is a pun on the fact, Fina's running gag at doing a "Sexy Pose" during season two, all end up in a miserable failure. References pt-br:Fina Category:Main characters Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:White Mages